


Oval Tower

by LonelyVirus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Morphine (DRAMAtical Murder), Oval Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyVirus/pseuds/LonelyVirus
Summary: Poem about things happening in the Oval Tower.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oval Tower

This place, the Oval Tower,

Where you can’t feel happy now,

White walls will wash your eyes,

And you won’t realize,

You are in danger.

These kids are taught to play,

But not what they really wanted,

These kids are playing Rhyme,

Without knowing they’re doing crime,

Washing their brains away.

Sunlight does not shine here,

Just the dark, freezing nights,

Oh, beauty of the sun,

Let me feel your warmth!

Bright this dead and chilling sphere.

But I know, he will beat his father,

Saving the entire world,

And you will know the feeling,

Of the painful losing,

You will die, game over.


End file.
